A Minha Eternidade
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Anos após o adeus a Takayuki, Haruka o reencontra onde tudo começou, perto da Estação Hiiragichou. - OneShot


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien pertencem a Kanemachi Ken'ichi. Tomei-os emprestado para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**A Minha Eternidade**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

Não era um dia melhor nem pior do que todos os outros daquela semana. Olhei para a direita e para a esquerda antes de atravessar a rua, sorri para todos os que me cumprimentavam, sentei-me no banquinho da praça calma, observei o movimento das águas do lago e, cheia de inspiração para uma nova história, segui meu caminho de volta para casa. Pensava alheia a qualquer movimento estranho dos ventos que era improvável que qualquer coisa de anormal acontecesse. Como eu estava enganada.

Passei na frente do metrô, com umas poucas lembranças e um sorriso no rosto, recordando-me dos tempos de colegial, das paixonites, das amizades, de como eu amava todas aquelas preciosas memórias que me invadiam subitamente e iam embora sem se despedir. Coisas do passado as quais tenho medo de dizer adeus.

Pensei e repensei diversas vezes se eu realmente deveria ir para casa. As nuvens estavam em perfeita harmonia com o sol que ainda estava bom, os pássaros cantavam naquele ambiente convidativo, e eu não queria sair dali.

E assim eu apenas dei meia volta, deixando-me ser guiada pela brisa que se dirigia para o norte. Comprei um sorvete, olhei algumas lojas, e, antes que percebesse, estava em frente à Estação Hiiragichou.

Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos tremiam, minhas pernas ameaçavam ceder e meus olhos ardiam ao focar o lugar onde minha vida como terceiranista na Academia Primária de Hiiragi, Escola e Universidade Hakuryou, acabou às 14:15 horas.

Antes que algumas crianças que passavam pudessem ver minhas lágrimas, virei de costas e corri sem rumo—o mais rápido que pude.

No mesmo lugar onde eu fora atropelada naquela tarde ensolarada, estava uma garota com uma fita nos cabelos curtos, provavelmente esperando pelo namorado—como eu fizera anos atrás.

O tempo não estava nem um pouco diferente, estava quente e promissor, como daquela vez. Era o dia de aniversário de minha melhor amiga Mitsuki Hayase. O dia em que meu namorado foi comprar um anel a ela—presente que desde que a vi pela última vez ainda usava—e se atrasou para nosso encontro... Foi o dia em que sumi da vida dele por três anos.

Atrapalhada, correndo e completamente fragilizada, não tomei o devido cuidado ao dobrar a esquina e acabei trombando com alguém no caminho. Minha bolsa com os projetos de histórias infantis voou longe, e a pessoa atingida caiu junto a mim na calçada fria, tão assustada quanto eu.

— Haruka?

Aquela voz me era tão familiar… Tão suave aos meus ouvidos, uma voz que eu sentira falta por muito tempo.

Olhei para a pessoa, que já estava de pé, mas não enxergava seu rosto claramente, as lágrimas borravam minha visão, e o impacto com o chão fora forte o suficiente para me deixar zonza.

— Suzumiya Haruka? — insistiu.

Concordei com a cabeça mesmo sem ver quem se postava à minha frente e tentei me levantar sozinha, pressentindo que aquele encontro não seria dos melhores. Para minha total desgraça, não conseguia.

Secando minhas lágrimas, pude ver claramente o rosto pálido de Narumi Takayuki, meu ex-namorado, mirando-me com preocupação. Enquanto ele me estendia sua mão, pude ver que ele estava diferente—mais forte, talvez; o cabelo castanho estava mais arrumado; e seu semblante mais descansado.

Segurei sua mão, sem nem ao menos sentir seu calor, levantando-me e agradecendo às pressas, desejando ir embora antes de encarar seus olhos negros, que já não teriam mais àquele romântico e caloroso olhar que eu sempre amei... Eu não queria voltar a me lembrar o quanto me sentia segura com ele, o quanto eu desejava que nosso amor nunca acabasse. O tempo não congelara para nós, como eu queria. O meu acidente foi suficiente para que ele deixasse que Mitsuki preenchesse seu vazio como eu desejava tê-lo feito.

Sem me despedir ou balbuciar qualquer coisa, dei às costas e comecei a andar, mesmo que pendendo para os lados—eu não queria mais ficar ali.

— H-Haruka? Está tudo bem? — perguntou Takayuki temeroso, aproximando-se de mim com cuidado para que eu não caísse. — Aonde você vai?

— Para casa — respondi desanimada, sem me virar para trás, receosa de encará-lo novamente.

— Sem as suas coisas? — ele me perguntou.

Estremeci e me virei rapidamente para trás, pegando meus projetos das mãos dele, evitando um contato direto. E, ainda olhando para minhas mãos balbuciei:

— O-Obrigada. Tchau — assim me virei e comecei a caminhar em direção à escada da praça.

— Ei, espera um pouco! — exclamou ele, acelerando e postando-se à minha frente. – Faz anos desde que nos vimos pela última vez, como estão suas pernas?

— Bem — respondi subindo com dificuldade das escadas.

— Não está parecendo.

— Takayuki — alertei-o em tom de aviso. Ele que se despedira de mim para nunca mais, porque estava tentando me manter ali?

Virei-me para encará-lo nos olhos, esperando que finalmente me deixasse em paz quando eu finalmente notei que ele estava de mãos dadas com um garotinho que não parecia ter mais de sete anos de idade. Contive meu olhar nele; ao mesmo tempo em que eu o via, eu podia ver Mitsuki vivendo nele e aquilo me perturbava.

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntei a ele, esquecendo-me completamente da presença de seu pai.

— Daisuke — respondeu ele, segurando com força a mão do pai, abraçando contra o peito um livro ainda embrulhado em papel transparente.

Olhei com atenção para o livro, e sorri discretamente ao ler meu nome na capa.

— Daisuke, tenho certeza de que nos veremos de novo — disse voltando a encarar o garoto sorrindo.

Dei meia volta e continuei meu percurso, chegando ao topo da escadaria, virei para trás e olhei uma última vez para Takayuki, que parecia ainda sem entender o que se passara.

Definitivamente ele agora não é mais do que um desconhecido para mim. Apenas lamento que aquela pessoa que eu amei morreu tão rapidamente, junto com o mais belo sonho que já tive.

Mas eu errei ao pensar que estes doces sonhos acabariam no futuro—tornaram-se mais tenros e freqüentes.

Eu consegui alcançar a minha eternidade sem depender da sua, Takayuki.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Esta ficlet foi especialmente desenvolvida para o Desafio Relâmpago XXIV do fórum do Mundo dos Fics. Tinha ficado preocupada quanto ao número de palavras máximas, mas não tive problemas, já que foi livre.**

**Como agora virou de praxe, eu NUNCA vi uma fic deste anime, então é complicadinho... mas divertido! XD Espero fazer isso mais vezes. O tema do desafio era _encontro fortuito_, aproveitei-me disso para escrever uma história curta em um anime pouco explorado pelos ficwriters.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
